Sentimiento y Negación
by Selena Wood
Summary: Sakura sabe que no debería amar a Sasuke, que estar con Naruto sería más facil, pero a ella los sentimientos la dominan y hace caso a su corazón; Sasuke por otro lado, no sabe que hace ahí ni que es esa fuerza que le impide marcharse, sin embargo, niega todo lo que siente y prefiere seguir a su razón.


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Sentimiento y Negación**

* * *

Las lágrimas caen una tras otra, ella no puede detenerlas, no quiere hacerlo tampoco; está cansada de fingir que está bien, que ha madurado, que todo perdió para ella la relevancia que tenía antes, que es capaz de seguir adelante, que... ¡Maldición! ¡Está cansada de ser una mentirosa! Porque sabe muy bien que en el fondo, su madurez no es mucha —que sigue siendo la niña egoísta de hace bastante tiempo—, que la gran mayoría de las cosas la afecta de la misma forma que antes, que no es capaz de seguir adelante y que aun es la misma Sakura Haruno que todos conocen.

Es una actriz experta, pues finge con sonrisas más falsas que las del propio Sai —aunque mejor realizadas— que su vida es una burbuja rosa donde todo es alegría y felicidad, lo mejor —o lo peor, dependiendo de que parte de Sakura lo mire— es que nadie se percata de sus mentiras, hasta el propio Naruto las cree y eso le da fuerzas también a él; Sakura no niega que Naruto, por su lado, se ha vuelto un gran actor también y sabe que finge, pero prefiere creerle, la credulidad es mil veces mejor que afrontar la realidad, eso ambos lo saben y por eso pretenden creerse sus propias mentiras.

Sonríe amargamente, y se recuesta en su cama contemplando la fotografía del Equipo 7 que sostiene en su mano. Podrían parecer el equipo con los lazos más fuertes de todos, el cual poseía una lealtad profunda y arraigada en lo más hondo de sus corazones —en ese espacio recóndito que solo ellos conocen— pero el precio de tan firme lealtad era caro, y conllevaba el mismo sufrimiento que su Sensei había cargado sobre sus hombros desde el incidente con su propio equipo Gennin, en palabras simples —ya que Sakura no estaba de ánimos para desgastarse pensando, prefería llorar y su Inner estaba de acuerdo— si uno de ellos caía en la profunda oscuridad, el equipo entero lo seguía, y así había sido desde el principio.

Quizá por eso llora, por lo injusto de la situación o porque ella no lo merece —otra mentira, esta vez dirigida a ella misma, lo merece por ser egoísta, por pedirle a Naruto algo que no podía cumplir— o, en realidad, llora por la rotura de las ilusiones que ella misma se formó desde pequeña. Sumirse en la amargura, en la tristeza de una vida que ya no te pertenece, sino que pertenece a tus propios recuerdos y errores, implica romper las ilusiones que infantilmente has formado a través del paso del tiempo y eso es un proceso que cuando es abrupto, es doloroso y es el causante de una agonía sin fin.

Deja la fotografía a un lado, le trae recuerdos desagradables y la ha forzado a llorar aún más. Sakura frunce el ceño, recuerda que se le ha acabado el maquillaje para las bolsas que le aparecen luego de llorar y que mañana tiene que trabajar temprano; se encoge de hombros mentalmente, siempre puede culpar a una mala resaca por las ojeras y fingir una jaqueca bastante creíble.

Intenta dormir, pero en cuanto cierra los ojos la imagen de Sasuke aparece con fuerza en su mente, otro par de lágrimas caen, antecediendo al resto del batallón que seguramente correría por su rostro.

Había intentado matarla, la había despreciado mil veces, la había tratado de molesta, estorbo, y había roto su frágil autoestima. Sin embargo, ella aún sigue queriéndolo, esperando su regreso, y que —aunque no la ame como ella lo ama a él— pueda volver a Konoha, y así hacer a Naruto feliz; Sakura reconoce que quizás a madurado algo y ha dejado de ser tan egoísta como cuando niña, porque ahora más que importarle su propia felicidad —tuvo suficiente de ella gracias a sus padres— le importa la de su amigo, que ha luchado contra el viento y la marea por tener lo que ella tuvo y sigue teniendo, una familia.

Su Inner le llama mentirosa, otra vez, porque aún desea que Sasuke vuelva, que le diga que la ama —como ella le ama a él— y que hagan una vida juntos. Sakura sonríe con tristeza y un húmedo soldado sigue a sus predecesores atravesando su mejilla; su corazón desea cosas ridículas, cosas imposibles, pero si el corazón funcionara racionalmente no sería necesario un cerebro.

Sabe que sería más fácil enamorarse de Naruto, que él le daría lo que ella quisiese —porque comparte con ella la Voluntad de Fuego de la que los Hokages se enorgullecen— y saldría de la oscuridad de su mano, y todo se volvería luminoso —Naruto es el único miembro del equipo siete que ha vencido a todos sus fantasmas y ha dejado la oscuridad profunda para volverse luz y su Inner siente cierta envidia de él—, pero eso no es lo que ella quiere, ella desea a Sasuke, sin importarle el hundirse en el nivel máximo de oscuridad, de manchar sus manos de sangre más de lo que ya están, sin preocuparle el morir si consigue estar a su lado un mísero instante.

Ella sería feliz con solo estar con él.

Es estúpida, lo admite, pero lejos de su máscara de racionalidad, Sakura es pura emoción y eso la hace más frágil que todos los demás. Y es ese lado emocional el que provoca todos sus conflictos, el que la hace llorar por todo, y el que la hace ilusionarse como una niña de diez años.

Se sienta en su cama y seca sus lágrimas mientras mira la luna a través de la ventana. Sakura se ha cansado de llorar por esa noche, se ha cansado de llorar por deseos que jamás —ella está segura— se podrán cumplir, y se promete a si misma que cuando despierte se volverá fuerte y que todas sus mentiras se volverán realidad.

Su Inner se ríe, en su mente resuena seca, agónica, sin la más mínima gota de alegría, porque se conoce y sabe que eso no será posible, que volverá a llorar mañana por las mismas cosas y que se pasará los días así, fingiendo alegría en las mañanas y llorando por las noches.

Sakura es puro sentimiento, y por eso, está destinada a sufrir por su eterno amor no correspondido.

Cierra los ojos y se duerme, sin notar que el causante de su dolor se oculta cerca de ella, en las sombras de la misma luna que contempló instantes atrás.

* * *

Sasuke no sabe porqué hace lo que hace, sin embargo sabe por qué no debería estar haciéndolo. El viento le susurra una misión en una aldea del país del fuego, cercana a Konoha, pero deliberadamente él lo ignora. No debería ignorarlo probablemente su retraso le traerá problemas, su lado más racional le indica, aún sabiendo que eso le da igual, que ya no le queda nada que perder y que si lo matan por no cumplir la misión solicitada sería lo mejor para él. La vida lo ha llevado al punto en el que su propia existencia no es más que— a su parecer— un error —que él, por orgullo más que por falta de deseos se niega a corregir— y que su propio futuro es solo una masa confusa donde la única seguridad que posee es que está marcado por la sangre.

Se ha vuelto un asesino sin ganas de vivir, y le parece lo mejor que puede hacer. Es un desperdicio de sus habilidades, lo comprende, pero es mejor eso que el destino que le esperaría si decidiese volver.

Se inclina un poco más en el árbol, ocultándose más en las sombras para procurar que nadie notase su presencia.

Su conciencia, —esa voz que dejó de escuchar desde el día que se marchó con Orochimaru, y que no ha dejado de molestarlo desde que mató a su hermano— se ríe de su idiotez, —según le dice— y le pregunta —logrando que Sasuke frunza el ceño— cuando se ha vuelto tan estúpido, —agregando— que Naruto definitivamente era más listo que él —y rematándolo con la mención de Itachi— Porque su hermano no querría que desperdiciase la clara opción que el destino le estaba dando de esa forma, y que se sentiría realmente decepcionado con su elección del camino más oscuro, cuando el de la felicidad estaba tan cerca.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua, irritado consigo mismo y planteándose realmente corregir el error de la vida al momento de su creación. Sabe que su conciencia tiene razón —es él mismo, después de todo— y que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si decidiese regresar a Konoha. Pero todo lo que ha ocurrido dentro de la Aldea pesa sobre sus hombros, al igual que las decisiones que tomó y le es imposible regresar, porque es un idiota orgulloso —Un teme, más bien— y regresar sería perdonar todo lo que la aldea de la hoja provocó, todo su sufrimiento, todo el dolor que lo lleva cada vez más a la oscuridad.

Sasuke no quiere perdonar a nadie, porque nadie lo perdonaría a él. Se encuentra sentado en un árbol dentro de Konoha por nostalgia, por buscarse a sí mismo y por buscar, quizá, algo que le otorgase el deseo de vivir nuevamente; no porque desee volver, el no tiene nada que lo ate a ese lugar, no tiene familia, no tiene lazos porque los ha cortado todos.

Su conciencia lo llama mentiroso, y lo ignora olímpicamente como hace siempre. Decidiendo concentrarse en uno de los objetos que significó algo para él tiempo atrás.

Ve a su ex-compañera llorar, con la mata rosada que tiene por cabeza moverse hacia adelante, mientras contempla la foto del equipo siete y Sasuke se pregunta, entonces, por qué ha tenido —habiendo más miembros del equipo— que ir con ella. La lógica le responde que es porque es la con menos capacidades ninja, Kakashi lo detectaría al momento de aparecer y a Naruto le tomaría un par de segundos; Sakura por otro lado, al ser más emocional, se concentraría en otras cosas y no en él. Sin embargo, el lado emocional que creyó haber matado hace mucho tiempo le responde que él está ahí por algo más.

Prefiere optar por la opción lógica, y su conciencia —fastidiándolo otra vez— le susurra: _Negación_. Sasuke se encoge de hombros en un gesto que adoptó el día en que su vida dejó de importarle; no tiene nada que negar, porque no hay nada simplemente.  
No hay nada que sentir por Sakura, es solo una kunoichi débil y molesta que lo asediaba cuando era un niño.

La que le ofrecía un amor eterno, fiel y duradero que difícilmente hubiese dejado de sentir, su lado emocional que aparentemente estaba confabulado con su conciencia, le recuerda.

Sasuke recuerda las confesiones que ella le había hecho en el pasado, y que a pesar de que hubiese tratado de matarla —no se arrepiente de haberlo intentado, era un obstáculo en sus planes, y sin embargo, si realmente hubiese querido asesinarla lo hubiese hecho en un segundo y Kakashi no hubiese podido interferir—, de despreciarla mil veces, seguía sonando tan convencida y segura de sus sentimientos como la vez que se fue de la aldea.

La ve llorar nuevamente, y está absolutamente seguro de que el culpable—directa o indirectamente— de esas lágrimas es él. Un algo llena su pecho —algo que no sabe identificar— acompañado de aquella ínfima preocupación por ella que tenía cuando era un mocoso. Entonces, se siente algo incómodo con su las lágrimas que ella derrama, pero no lo demuestra. La risa de su conciencia resuena en el fondo de su cabeza, burlona e irritante.

Lo que Sakura le prometía cuando niña eran días soleados, su apoyo, su confianza, su eterna lealtad y en esos momentos era algo que él no necesitaba, pero no la mató aquel día, por inocencia o porque quizás el lazo —endeble y lánguido— que había formado con ella se lo había impedido, lo había clasificado como un capricho, un deseo banal e inútil para sus objetivos. Luego, ella le había ofrecido lo mismo, aún con la misma convicción que antes, y había intentado matarla, pero luego aquel mismo capricho —y Kakashi— se lo habían impedido.

Su conciencia le reitera que además de estúpido es ciego, y que no merece los ojos que posee. Ve a Sakura moverse, y contemplar la luna que estaba cercana a él, se oculta más en el árbol, no quiere que lo vea, él no debería estar ahí. Ella se recuesta en su cama, y aparentemente duerme.

Sasuke la contempla y piensa, como todos los seres humanos lo hacen alguna vez, que hubiese pasado sí...

¿Si hubiese regresado? ¿Si nunca se hubiese marchado? ¿Si hubiese sabido la verdad sobre su hermano antes de tiempo?

Mira a Sakura por última vez, antes de levantarse de su lugar, y una pregunta sorpresiva y que no puede ignorar llega de golpe a su mente: ¿Si eligiese quedarse, cumpliría ella su promesa?

Niega con la cabeza, lo mejor será dirigirse a terminar la misión lo antes posible. Estar en esa aldea afecta a su mente, y lo hace pensar estupideces.

Su conciencia se dirige a él por última vez en la noche: —El camino que deseas realmente está al alcance de tu mano, pero depende de ti luchar por él.

Sasuke da una sonrisa amarga, y su figura desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche; se ha arrancado el corazón y ya no tiene fuerzas para luchar por nada.

_Fin_

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, este es mi primer SasuSaku y no lo considero del todo malo, la verdad creo bastante dificil entrar en esos personajes así que para ser mi primera vez escribiendo algo como esto... no está tan mal.

En fin, ustedes dirán. Nos leemos :)


End file.
